


Scarlet to my Gray (Not Blue, nor Maize)

by CursedwithaFairytale



Category: Glee
Genre: AKA the biggest game in college football of the year, Allusions to smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, Humour, M/M, OSU vs Michigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: OSU vs. Michigan has to be the biggest college football game in the United States. Kurt isn't thrilled about it at first, but a shocking revelation may change his mind.





	Scarlet to my Gray (Not Blue, nor Maize)

It took Blaine exactly 45 minutes to make Kurt crack. The first five were spent trying to reason with him. The next ten were of him begging. The next twenty…

“ _Oh, Blaine_ …”

Well, they were quite effective.

“I would only do this for you, Blaine Warbler,” Kurt complained. “I was perfectly content at home.”

Blaine smiled but didn't take his eyes off the road. “I promise this is a one-time thing. It's the game of the year. If I didn't go, you know Wes would kill me.”

“And why would that affect me?”

“Who else would make that awful warm milk for you? Or accompany you to those dreaded work dinners? Or give you the best head you've had in your life-”

“Okay, point taken. I'd rather not go to those parties without someone that listens when I complain about Nancy’s choice of dress.”

Blaine briefly looked at the man he'd been with for almost seven years. Through high school, through college, Kurt had changed a lot. He was taller, sure, and he styled his hair differently. He was more confident, more outspoken, and more comfortable in his own skin. Though he'd changed so much, he'd also remained the same boy Blaine fell in love with six and a half years ago.

They’d grown together. From boys with big dreams to college students with crushed hopes to young men still figuring the world out, they'd always been there for each other.

“And, you're not listening to me,” Kurt said, “I knew I should've stayed home.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Blaine looked at his partner, “How much I love you.”

“Mhm, sure. Just keep your eyes on the road.”

* * *

 

Blaine and Kurt walked in with five minutes to kickoff. Wes greeted them at the door with a smile similar to the one he'd wear before competition.

“Glad you guys could make it! The rest of the guys are downstairs and David’s finishing with the snacks.”

Blaine tugged Kurt’s hand and they made their way to the basement. It was decently crowded, with everyone standing around and socializing before the big game started. Kurt recognised some people from Blaine’s firm, but there were also people he knew from Dalton and McKinley. Everyone seemed to be in Ohio for Thanksgiving.

Blaine tugged on his hand once again, this time leading him to a recliner facing the large projector. “Is this okay?”

“What, sharing a recliner? I don't know if I'm ready for this step,” Kurt teased.

Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt on to his lap. Kurt scoffed but didn't protest. After all, if he got bored, all he’d have to do is shift until Blaine declared it was time for them to go.

“It's going to be a game to remember,” Blaine whispered in his ear.

For some reason, Kurt doubted that.

* * *

 

The first half was composed of cries and shouting. It seemed as if every time Kurt looked away, Blaine was jolting in the chair. There was a period that Blaine kept his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck, declaring that he couldn't watch anymore.

Kurt didn't have to pretend to sympathise with his boyfriend. He may not be a diehard fan, but Kurt knows how much the Bucks mean to his father. If they lost, Kurt would have two heartbroken men on his hands.

After the Buckeyes scored their second touchdown for the tie, Kurt went up to get more to drink.

Mercedes joined him not too long after. “How did Blaine convince you to come?” she asked with genuine curiosity.

“Honestly, I don't know,” Kurt replied, “but it hasn't been that bad.”

“Now that Ohio State is winning, you mean.”

Kurt frowned, “‘Cedes, you know I love you, but you're as into this as Blaine and Sam and you don't even _like_ football. What's up?”

“Nothing!” She was lying. Kurt could tell by the way her voice increased. “Let's just say it'll be a good night for _both_ of us if they win.” She winked, grabbed another beer, and walked off.

Kurt’s curious gaze followed her on the way out. Sure, Kurt knew he would get laid if the Bucks won, but he’d been planning to regardless of the score.

Oh Gaga, what if Blaine made a bet against Thad? Last time that happened he and Blaine didn't have sex for a month.

Kurt grabbed a water and a beer. Blaine was driving anyways.

When he went back downstairs, Kurt rejoined Blaine in the recliner. “Are you okay?” he asked, “you look really red.”

Blaine coughed, “I’m fine,” Another lie. “Just needed that water.”

Kurt’s sex life was doomed.

* * *

 

Luckily, Kurt had nothing to fear, for the Buckeyes beat the Wolverines 31-20.

When they were back in their own apartment, Blaine took Kurt by surprise. He pinned him against the door and kissed him hard.

As Blaine pulled away and started kissing down Kurt’s neck, Kurt found the voice to ask where this came from.

“You know what it does to me when you wear my colours,” Blaine simply responded.

Kurt was going to argue that Blaine did not go to Ohio State, nor did red and silver together look good on him, but Blaine’s kiss made him forget everything.

Later, Kurt laid on the bed with Blaine resting against his chest. “So, does this mean Thad lost the bet?”

Blaine stopped tracing patterns on his chest but didn't look up, “What bet?”

“Don't know, Mercedes only said that she and I would be very happy if Ohio State won.”

Blaine said something that sounded like a curse, but Kurt couldn't be sure. “I’ll tell you later?”

Kurt agreed, then drifted off.

* * *

 

When he woke up, Kurt was unpleasantly aware of the lack of heat in his bed. He put on his discarded underwear and jeans to go look for Blaine.

He didn't have to look far. Blaine had his back turned and seemed to be cooking something on the stove. Kurt walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine. “Breakfast for dinner?”

“Why not? It's simple yet different. The perfect meal to end today,” Blaine responded, turning to kiss Kurt’s cheek. “Can you set the table? These eggs are almost done.”

Kurt complied and waited until Blaine was done to sit.

It was halfway through dinner that Kurt realized Blaine had hardly touched his food. “Blaine? Aren't you hungry?”

Blaine looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh, yeah, but first there's something I need to do.”

Blaine stood and went to the living room. Kurt followed without hesitation.

“Blaine, what-?”

Blaine put a finger up to Kurt’s lips. “Don't speak until I'm done?” He requested. Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled and exhaled.

“Kurt, when we first met, I was a dumbass. Yes, laugh all you want, but it's true. I didn't realise my true feelings for you until so much later than I should've. For some reason, you still said yes, and for some reason, you've stayed with me since.

“That year apart from you was so hard, Kurt, but it made us stronger. Remember that time you watched the game with your dad? You texted me the entire time wondering why you agreed to it. You were so happy they won because it meant your dad wouldn't sulk the entire night. I remember thinking about how much I loved you in that moment, because you're _you_ , and for some reason, you chose _me_ to complain and rant to.

“You probably don't care, but this is the sixth year in a row that Ohio State has beaten Michigan. The ‘bet' Mercedes was talking about wasn't really a bet. Nick just made a comment a couple weeks ago that Michigan would win before I proposed to you. Well, that's not going to happen.”

“Blaine…”

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine continued, kneeling in sweats stained with grease and oil, “my amazing friend, the light in my life, the scarlet to my gray… will you marry me?

Kurt couldn't help his tears. “Yes. Yes, yeah…”

“Yeah?”

“Yes!” Kurt pulled Blaine up and kissed him hard.

Sure, when Kurt thought of how this moment would go, it was a lot different. Sometimes they'd be at a candlelit dinner, other times it would be in front of the Eiffel Tower. They were never this unpresentable, nor this unclothed. As Blaine tilted his head and smiled into their kiss, Kurt forgot about all of those fantasies. This, _this_ was his perfect proposal.

* * *

 

Later, after dinner was cleaned, parents were called and a ring was put on it, Kurt laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“You know if Michigan wins I have to divorce you, right?” Kurt teased.

He could feel Blaine’s smile as he kissed his head.

“Then hang on, Sloopy. Michigan has nothing on us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing against those of you who are Wolverines fans! However, you know how us Bucks get ;). Whether you watch football or don't, Bucks fan or not, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
